Como Eu Não Tinha Percebido
by PurinNee-chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Como não percebi antes o quanto você era assim tão importante para mim...


Senti meu corpo dolorido aparentemente tinha pouca magia me sobrando, levantei-me com dificuldade e comecei a caminhar sem rumo começando á procurar um dos meus amigos tendo a esperança de encontrar pelo menos alguém vivo.

Ao longe avistei cabelos loiros não tive dúvidas de quem pertencia, afinal era Lucy. Poderia reconhecer o seu aroma seja onde ou qualquer lugar que fosse, mas algo estava errado, pois tinha um forte cheiro de sangue, corri ate ela e meu rosto mudou para uma de horror total... Seu braço direito o havia perdido. Com minha pouca força que tinha acendi minha mão passando-a contra ela tentando parar o sangramento ao perder seu braço, queixou-se de dor é isso era evidente, mas uma vez que selei a ferida sem demora a peguei para ir a um lugar seguro.

A depositei no chão de uma casa destruída, não sei quantos dias se passaram, mas quando eu abri o meus olhos vejo a Lucy que levantava-se com dificuldade caminhando logo para fora.

– Lucy onde você vai?! -

Ela se virou e me deu um sorriso, algo me dizia que estava tramando algo.

–Vou ativar o eclipse – respondeu-me

– Não! Você sabe que pode morrer – disse segurando seus ombros

–Natsu é o único jeito, se viajarmos para o passado poderemos fazer algo para evitar isso – me disse seria

A olhei e pude ver que seus olhos refletiam completa firmeza, suspirei, sabia que não havia maneira de convencê-la. Peguei sua mão esquerda e seguimos nosso caminho para o palácio era difícil tentar evitar os dragões e ainda, mas difícil era sem mencionar que nem magia tínhamos muito pouco. Uma vez lá excepcionamos a máquina estranha, vi como Lucy tirou um molho de chaves de suas roupas e para minha surpresa tinha as doze chaves douradas as quais as depositou em estranhas serrilhas.

– Mas como você? -

–Yukino me deu antes de morrer, não pode ajuda-la – falou com os olhos marejados.

A porta começou a abrir-se e num ato apertei a mão da minha parceira junto a minha, mas de repente a terra começou a se mover... Vinha um dragão. Sabia que não tínhamos escapatória olhei para a porta e só tínhamos apenas uma coisa a fazer e não hesitaria em fazê Lucy apertando-a contra o meu corpo com firmeza.

–Estou muito feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de conhecê-la, Lucy.

– Natsu? -

–Você é muito importante para mim e se eu tiver que fazer isso o farei só para te proteger – coloquei meu rosto em seu pescoço apenas para inalar uma vez mais o seu perfume.

–Não Natsu não quero - sentia como ela começava a chorar.

–Lucy me desculpe, mas você deve viver – me separei dela.

Uma explosão arrancou o telhado, um enorme dragão aparecia olhando-nos pronto para atacar, fechei os punhos e lancei Lucy dentro do portal, sentia como me chamava entre lágrimas me dizendo para ir com ela, mas eu não podia,devia proteger este lugar até que ela atravessa-se meus punhos para atacar o animal .Vire-me para atrás para olhar a Lucy e lhe dedicar um sorriso até que sumiu por completo...Ela tinha cruzado.

Não sei quantos dias se passaram e eu mal posso andar, senti um vento acima de e não pude por uma cara de surpresa já que nem forças tinha... Era um dragão azul com safiras pronto para em pé e fechei meus olhos,muitas imagens vieram à minha mente não podia acreditar que isso quando você esta aponto de morrer, você vê toda sua vida passar em um segundo seja verdade ...Mas foi. Já me resignei quando vi seu rosto sorridente algo fez clique dentro de mim, como pude ser tão cego.

Lentamente abri os olhos soltando em seguida uma gargalhada, como fui que eu percebi tão tarde o quanto a amava .Todas as minhas razões só tinha uma coisa em comum e era ela, olhei para o dragão que estava prestes a lançar um rugido poderoso ...Já não podia fugir, sabia que estava preste a morrer, senti gotas salgadas cair pelo meu rosto estava chorando, mas ainda os olhos esperando o ataque.

"Algum dia voltaremos a nos encontrar de novo minha Luce – falei num sussurro levadas pelo vento

FIM POV Natsu

A explosão foi grande que o local foi devastado...Um cachecol branco dançava no céu avermelhado enquanto se queimava ...O grande herói havia caído ...

No passado POV LUCY:

Foi muito estranho olhar para mim mesma enquanto morria,Loki, Wendy, Charle, Lily, Happy e eu mesma todos choravam por mim,levantei meu rosto com dificuldade me doía muito e com minhas poucas forças que tinha lhe pedi a minha eu do passado um favor.

–Você poderia me mostrar a marca da guilda.

Estúpido isso que me veio à mente, em confusão ela levantou a mão com a pouca força levantei minha mão esquerda tocando com a ponta dos meus dedos a marca podia sentir o horror em seus rostos quando eles perceberam a falta de um dos meus membros mas não me importava,milhares de lembranças passaram pela minha mente, olhei a Natsu e pude vê-lo mordendo o lábio,nele podia se ver nostalgia mas principalmente a raiva e ira.Não gostava de vê-lo com essa expressão ,naquele momento eu percebi uma coisa que tinha estava sempre no meu coração por tanto tempo, mas já era tarde. Me olhei de novo e pensei: "_**Espero que ela possa dizer o que eu nunca pude**_" não queria morrer mas nem forças me restava sabia que meu Natsu já não existia,o soube desde que entrei no a olhar para o Natsu do passado e sorri já que esperava que este sobrevive-se queria acreditar que ele poderia mudar tudo e me deixe ir, mas não antes de dizer algo que eu tinha em mente.

–Eu realmente queria poder viajar mais com vocês

Senti como minha vida estava indo e meu corpo deslizava dos braços da minha eu do passado, eu sorri pensando em uma coisa só.

"Eu te amo Natsu já vou para estar ao seu lado"


End file.
